


From the Outside

by Meynara



Series: Drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, but for some reason this mental image didn't wanna leave my head, characters and ships are mostly just mentioned, introspective Hunk, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Hunk was a rather observant young man. He sort of had to be, even before they were all Paladins.That didn't mean he was completely happy with what he saw.





	From the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing super crazy here, but just so it's stated -- I AM going with canon ages, or what's assumed to be canon ages. Just because people are together, however, doesn't mean they're doing the do, so please don't crawl up my butt over that.

For all that he was easygoing and somewhat carefree, Hunk wasn't an idiot. He didn't need things spelled out for him, but sometimes it was nice to be included when things happened, maybe even to be told that something happened.

Still. He knew when it had happened. When Shiro and Keith started spending more and more time together, on and off the training deck. When Lance and Pidge had begun to have jokes between the two of them, instead of the jokes that had been shared between the three of them.

And he was happy for them. Really, he **_was_**.

They deserved what happiness they could find out here, and they were already an odd number. He wasn't handsome, or fit like they were. There wasn't anything special about him except that, for some reason, Yellow liked him, and he could cook.

And yes, there was Shay -- he cared for her so much, _so much_ , but she couldn't leave her people just like he couldn't abandon his duty, so nothing more could really develop between them, not right now and maybe not ever. 

So it was easy, when the others tried to include him again, to pass on the offer. There was always something to do, something that needed to be done, whether it was really urgent or not.

No one questioned him.

Not until they couldn't form Voltron as easily as before. It was a shock, to all of them, that Hunk -- reliable, dependable Hunk -- couldn't focus, couldn't mesh with the rest of them like he had before.

He never told them why, and when he forced his thoughts to do as he wished, and Voltron was easily attainable again, no one brought it up again.


End file.
